


We Must Avenge Her

by SirenSammy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Feelings, Feels, Gem War, Grief/Mourning, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Implied Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Other, Pink Diamond Theory, Pre-Gem War, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSammy/pseuds/SirenSammy
Summary: When Yellow Diamond finds out about the shattering of Pink Diamond, she must then tell Blue the devastating news. How Blue will react, Yellow does not know, but what she does know is it will not be pretty. After receiving such terrible news, Blue must process the information she is given and avenging the death of the young Pink Diamond soon becomes both Yellow and Blue's priority. Also, I really hate thinking up titles cuz I suck at it so I'm sorry for the lame title!





	We Must Avenge Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you like my take on how Blue reacts to finding out Pink was shattered. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, I wanted to write a shorter story for people to enjoy but also still get a story across (if that makes sense lol). Hope you all enjoy!

Shattered. The word echoed through Blue Diamond head as stood with wide eyes of disbelief at her pearl before her, not wanting to look at her fellow Diamond who delivered the devastating news.. Pink Diamond had been shattered. 

“Are… Are you sure?” Blue managed to voice the question through her shock and dread, Yellow’s body language and demeanor when she arrived already pretty much answering her question, but she had to be sure. She had to be one hundred percent positive even if the signs point to her biggest fear being true. That Pink really was gone.

“Blue, I saw her shards. The colony is at a halt, has been for some time now actually, so I went to check on it. Pink’s palanquin is inoperable and the rebel, Rose Quartz, was at the scene.” Yellow’s calm voice did not match her true feelings. She had to stay strong though, be the one that Blue could confide in. Even if that meant not getting to grieve the same way. “If only that wretched gem rebel was taken care of when she first rose up. I left Pink alone, hoping she could handle it.” 

Yellow had her own guilt on top of the devastating news, having found the shards of Pink herself. The guilt of knowing a rebel gem was out there and not doing more to ensure Pink’s safety, for leaving her to fend for herself on her first colony. Yellow felt as if she herself had been responsible for Pink’s murder. Responsible in the fact that she should have been there more, should have listened to Blue when she pleaded to help Pink more, and most importantly done more to catch Rose Quartz after she first rose up. 

“My Diamond I-” Blue Pearl’s soft voice came from the side of Blue only to be hastily cut off by Blue herself. 

“Not now Pearl!” Blue sounded harsher than she meant to be, still trying to process the fact that Pink was now gone. Her emotions swirling from hatred for Rose Quartz, to deep sadness that made her wish it was her instead of Pink. Her, no their, poor Pink who she and Yellow loved so dearly was taken by that disgraceful Quartz.

“Blue…” Yellow’s stern voice was laced with concern and the slightest tinge of sorrow. She was unsure of what to say, hesitant to say the wrong thing and cause Blue more dismay than she already has. 

“Yellow, she was so young…” Blue shakily said as tears began to fill her eyes, threatening to overflow. Her whole form felt heavy and her thoughts still ran rampant. “She didn’t even get to finish her first colony.” She fell quiet once again before saying the one thing Yellow hoped she would be able to avoid. “Take me to her colony. Take me to where her shards are.”

Yellow was at a loss for words. The possibility of having to take Blue and return to where she found Pink’s shards was on her mind, but she had hoped that she would not have to submit Blue to the horror of seeing the scene as she had.

“Please, I have to see for myself.” Blue begged after receiving silence in response for her request from Yellow. “I have to see.” She repeated, that sliver of doubt still hanging on.

Yellow let out a small hiss sound as she hesitated with her words, unsure of how to change Blue’s mind. Giving in and letting out a sigh and lowering her gaze to her own Pearl, Yellow guestered to Blue to follow her to her yellow arm shaped ship. The two Diamonds were quiet as they approached Yellow’s ship, their respective Pearls following behind in silence. As the ship came into view, Yellow sent her Pearl ahead to open the ship, fingers of the ship uncurled and pressed together to create a bridge leading to the entrance on the palm of the ship.

“Come on Pearl.” Yellow instructed after Blue and herself had crossed the threshold of the ship’s entrance before heading to the cockpit of the ship.

The trip, though not far, had a feel of tension and emotions so strong that anyone could tell something was wrong without even having to know the situation at hand. The only sound that broke through the silence was the hum of the ship’s engine and the occasional beep of a button pressed by Yellow’s Pearl. 

Arriving at the scene, Yellow’s ship repeated the same actions as when the two Diamonds boarded. The entrance opening up and the fingers of the ship once again creating a path for them to exit with. The scene before them the same as Yellow left it, in disarray. Blue stood in shock, taking in the scene before her of the inoperable palanquine as Yellow had said. Pink’s colony was failing, with no leader to guide the quartz that had emerged or to ensure the cluster was being completed structure had begun to fall apart. 

“There.” Yellow’s voice came from a good distance behind Blue, her distance keeping her from having to experience the sight of seeing Pink’s shards for a second time. “She’s there.” The pointed finger directed Blue where to go, her unasked question answered.

Slowly approaching the location Yellow had pointed out, Blue prepared herself as she scoured the ground in front of her in search of Pink’s shards. A gasp escaped her as she finally found the sight she dreaded, the shards of Pink scattered on the ground. Sinking to her knees, Blue gathered the shards in her hands, the sight of what she had hoped to be a mistake on Yellow’s part were right here in front of her. 

The feelings Blue began to feel since Yellow brought her the news of Pink finally boiled down to one distinct emotion, grief. Grief for the young Diamond that was no more, grief for the one that she and Yellow both held so dearly. The tears she had been holding back now came through with full force, flowing from her eyes like waterfalls. An aura shot out from Blue as she let the emotion free, an aura that caused Yellow and both Pearls to begin crying uncontrollably. 

“Blue, you must calm down.” Yellow spoke through the pain that the aura was causing, her pride taking over and making her seem more resilient to the feeling than she really was. 

“No, this is not a time for being calm Yellow.” Blue began through her own pain. “You said Rose Quartz did this, is she still here on this planet?”

“I believe so yes, but we have not been able to locate her or know if she has recruited any other gems to fight with her at this time.” Yellow answered in response, the feeling of being unsure of the entire situation nagging at her sense of pride and sense of leadership. 

“Then this means war.” Blue’s tone went dark, sinister, evil even, with her statement. The hatred towards Rose Quartz and the immense sadness in finding Pink shattered mixing together, making her decision easy.

War was needed to take down this Rose Quartz and to avenge Pink Diamond. War was what the Diamonds will bring to Earth, to show that this type of action will not be tolerated. To show that Pink’s death is not going to be taken lightly.

“War.” Bue repeated again, her voice raising in volume as the aura she was radiating grew in strength. “I declare war right here right now you hear me Rose Quartz!” Her voice carried across the open area around them, trying to reach the one she was calling out if they were still around. The aura radiating from her gaining strength and spreading further and further across the land. “The death of Pink Diamond will not go unpunished!”

Yellow wiped away the tears that began to fall from her eyes, caused by the strength of Blue’s weaponizable sadness. The sheer strength was now enough to cause the two Diamond’s Pearls to fall to their knees with the pain of the grief, Blue’s pain was becoming a weapon she could use to make any weaker gem virtually immobile. 

War. Yellow thought to herself as she clenched her jaw against the immense wave of sadness. War to ensure that the other gems know when you rebel, you die too. 

Yellow approached Blue, taking her hands that still cupped the remains of Pink Diamond. “Let us go Blue, we have much to discuss in order to show this rebel Quartz we mean business. To show all she may convince to join her that this type of action will not be tolerated in the slightest. To show them we will avenge her.” Yellow’s words were filled with a strong sense of determination and also a tinge of revenge. She wanted this just as much as Blue did, to prove that no one messes with the Diamond Authority. 

Blue placed a hand over the shards of Pink, holding them close to her own gem before bubbling them in a light blue tinted bubble. “Let us prepare then, shall we.” Her final statement hung in the air as the two Diamonds and their Pearls left the unfinished Earth colony to begin their next moves in avenging Pink Diamond.


End file.
